


Power Couple

by Panta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: FIx It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Kokichi is loved and appreciated, Little bit of angst, M/M, One-Shot, Prompt Fill, good wholesome oumami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panta/pseuds/Panta
Summary: Amami was pretty; Ouma wouldn't deny that.The avocado green of his hair and eyes, despite being an atrociously ugly color, seemed to give him a laid back, ‘cool guy’ vibe. He was tall and thin, but thin in a fit and strong way. His shirts were loose-fitting, showing off his abs when he stretched, and something about the shine of those piercings against his slightly tanned skin was so undeniably hot.(Or: Two lost boys find themselves in each other.)





	Power Couple

**Author's Note:**

> User: Syorein  
> Prompt: Oumami, power couple (or power friends if you want). These two are probably the smartest out of everyone there (I’m always mad about Amami dying early) and I’m totally down for the two of them working together to get shit done /quick/ as everyone is kind of like “what the hell yall, what’s going on” and maybe just Shuichi getting hell from both of them because Amami is just too cool with Ouma and Ouma is a real shit who just won’t give Shuichi a break. Idk I just want good wholesome Oumami and everyone else suffering in the face of it.

Amami was pretty; Ouma wouldn't deny that.

The avocado green of his hair and eyes, despite being an atrociously ugly color, seemed to give him a laid back, ‘cool guy’ vibe. He was tall and thin, but thin in a fit and strong way. His shirts were loose-fitting, showing off his abs when he stretched, and something about the shine of those piercings against his slightly tanned skin was so undeniably _hot._

And his _voice._ Dear lord, his voice was a purr, a low rumble of thunder that made Ouma’s body crackle with electricity. To say the crush was instant would have been an understatement.

To top it all off? Amami was _smart._ He was the only one willing to look past even the first layer of Ouma's mask, and he actually understood what the supreme leader was trying to do when he criticized Akamatsu after their repeated attempts on the Death Road of Despair. He recognized Ouma for his intelligence and manipulative abilities, and trusted him with knowledge of the Survivor Perk. Him, of all people! Not Akamatsu, their self-proclaimed leader; not Saihara, the actual detective; not someone like Momota or Toujou, who would've been much less difficult to work with.

Amami chose _him._

So they investigated, threw theories back and forth, and kept tabs on their fellow students. They scoured every inch of the school, the dorms, the grass outside. The library’s hidden door was their first specific conquest, thoroughly inspected long before Saihara ever found it.

“You know what this means, right Amami-chan?” Ouma had asked, childishly enthusiastic as ever.

“Hm, nope, I have no idea.” The taller boy humored him. “You'll have to enlighten me, Ouma-kun.”

Pouting, the small boy huffed. “Amami-chan is the worst underling ever! It means the mastermind is one of us. Otherwise, they wouldn't have this in a place accessible to us.”

“Of course, of course, I should've known.” Amami mock-facepalmed, feigning disappointment with himself. He shook his head, “I really am the worst.”

“Hmph, at least you know your place.” Despite his stern frown, Ouma’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Amami-chan owes me a kiss for making me explain!” He turned his head and tapped his cheek, clearly indicating what he wanted.

“Well, if my supreme leader commands it…” he leaned down, eyes glinting with what Ouma could only describe as hunger. He cupped the small boy’s chin with one hand, turning his head to connect their lips.

Ouma’s eyes blew wide as saucers, then fluttered shut as he melted into the kiss, standing on his toes and wrapping his arms around Amami’s neck. He blocked out the little voice in the back of his head- ‘feelings are dangerous in a Killing Game’, it whispered- focusing instead on the fire blooming in his chest.

It flickered and roared, burning up his insides. He clung to Amami, their kiss alive with a desperate passion, an aching for the safety they could only find in each other. All of their sadness, their anger, their fear, they channeled it into that one moment of bliss.

They parted to catch their breaths, Amami’s face tinted pink while Ouma’s pale skin was cherry red. His lips were slightly swollen, and the green-haired boy couldn't help but think how cute he looked all flustered like that. The supreme leader being less than perfectly composed was a rare sight, one he would _have_ to see more of.

“Amami-chan, you thief!”

So much for a moment of vulnerability. The tall boy raised an eyebrow, “thief?”

“You stole my first kiss! Meanie!”

“Wait, wha-”

“I demand that you give me a piggyback ride as punishment for your misdeed!”

“Ouma-kun-”

“No buts!”

“Fine, fine.” Amami raised his hands placatingly and turned around. He lowered himself to one knee, rolling his eyes as Ouma threw himself onto his back. “Ready to go, sir?”

“Nishishi! Onwards, steed!”

“Where to?”

“Anywhere! Unless the Mastermind is a total idiot, they need another way to enter their secret evil lair, right?”

“An evil leader like you _would_ be an expert on secret lairs.”

“That is true.” Ouma patted Amami’s head like he would a dog. “So now all we have to do is find the _other_ entrance to the secret room. Easy!”

“But..didn't we already check everywhere for secret passages?”

“Nuh-uh. There's one place we haven't checked…”

And that was how Amami wound up standing guard outside the girls’ bathroom, praying Chabashira wouldn't walk around the corner while Ouma investigated.

“Oh, hello Amami-kun.”

He looked to the side to see their resident detective. Hand raised in a friendly wave, he smiled, “good afternoon, Saihara-kun. What have you and Akamatsu-san been up to?”

“Ah, we...um, we've been...investigating. Y-You?”

 _Well that was incredibly suspicious._ “The same.”

“Outside the bathrooms?”

“Well-”

The door to the girls’ restroom flew open, a purple and white ball of energy bouncing out. “Why, if it isn't my beloved Saihara-chan!”

Amami’s brow twitched.

“O-Ouma-kun?! Why were you-”

“I was investigating!”

“But-”

Ouma’s face grew serious. “Saihara-chan. You're a detective, aren't you?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Then you of all people should know that you can't forgo investigation for the sake of societal norms!”

Saihara was silent. The supreme leader sighed, inspecting his nails for non-existent dirt. “Whatever. I searched the place top to bottom and found nothing, so don't worry about it. You're lucky I'm here to do things you won't.”

“Um...thank you, Ouma-kun.”

Amami scoffed. _What kind of detective puts all their trust in someone else’s investigation? In_ Ouma’s _investigation, for that matter?_

The short boy’s whole appearance brightened. “You're welcome, my beloved!” He turned to Amami, eyes sparkling. “Now that that's done, let’s go Amami-chan! Piggyback ride! There's no time to lose!”

“Yes, sir.” He knelt down, repeating the process from earlier.

“Take me to my room, steed.” As they left down the hall, Amami turned his head just in time to see Ouma blow a kiss to Saihara. “Bye-bye, Saihara-chan!” His grip on the supreme leader’s legs tightened.

When they reached Ouma’s room, Amami wasted little time pulling the shorter boy into a kiss, arms wrapped tightly around his thin waist.

Ouma smirked against his lips, “nishishi! Is my dearest Amami-chan jealous~?” Giving no verbal response, the taller boy grabbed the other’s ass, eliciting a high-pitched squeal from him. “A-Amami-chan!” The boy’s face flushed red as he buried his face in Amami’s shirt, presumably in attempt to hide the fact.

“Have I told you how adorable you are, Ouma-kun?” Amami growled lowly.  All he got in response was a whine. “Ouma-kun? Hey, are you okay?” His brow furrowed as the boy in his arms seemed to tremble. He sat him down on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of him. Ouma’s eyes were glassy with tears.

Amami felt his heart break. “What's wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“N-No, but that's the problem.”

“What..?”

“You're so n-nice to me, and I d-don't deserve it. I don't understand how someone like you could ever l-love someone like me.” The rare moment of honesty shocked Amami into silence. “See? You c-can't even deny it…”

“Ou- _Kokichi_ … please don't say things like that.” He cupped Ouma’s face in his hands, brushing the tears from his cheeks. “You're perfect, baby. I promise that's the truth.” The small leader sniffled. “What brought this on?”

“I-I wasn't lying when I said that was my f-first kiss…and then you t-touched me and I…I just…” he buried his face in his hands. “W-What if I'm not good enough for you? I’ve n-never been in a serious relationship before, and I- you-” Amami shut him up with a gentle peck on the lips.

“I'm sorry for pushing you, baby. Do you need me to take it slower?”

Ouma nodded.

“Then that's what I'll do. Thank you for telling me this, Kokichi. I know it was hard for you.”

Another nod.

“Tell me about your investigation?”

“Gladly!” Just like that, Ouma’s glittering eyes and beaming smile were back; the sudden transition nearly gave Amami whiplash. “So get this: I was _right._ The secret passage was in the utility closet in the girls’ room.”

“You're not messing with me, are you?”

Ouma huffed, pouting. “Of course not! I wouldn't lie to Amami-chan!” The green-haired amnesiac gave him a look, which he promptly ignored. “So, now we can cut our suspect pool in half.” Uncapping a purple whiteboard marker, he wrote and underlined ‘MASTERMIND?’ at the top of the board. He then divided the rest of the board into four columns: Impossible, Unlikely, Possible, and Likely. “Okay, I'm thinking we start by putting boys in ‘Unlikely’ and girls in ‘Possible.’ Sound good?”

“Makes sense to me. Maybe put us in ‘Impossible’?”

The supreme leader hummed for awhile as if he were actually debating the suggestion. “Okay! But I'm gonna move Saihara-chan to ‘Possible.’ He's a shitty detective and he's been acting su~per suspicious.”

“Agreed. Put Akamatsu-san in ‘Unlikely’; if I were the mastermind, I wouldn't turn myself into our leader, I'd blend in.”

“Good point, good point.” Ouma tapped the marker against his cheek. “Chabashira-chan’s attitude towards men makes it easy to keep us out of the girls’ bathroom, so I'll put her in ‘Likely.’ Iruma-chan too, she’d scare away someone like Saihara-chan with all her pervy comments.”

“You should move Kiibo-kun to ‘Impossible.’ He's so different, it would be way too obvious. Angie-san as well.”

“I'll put Kiiboy there, but Angie-chan is only going down to ‘Unlikely.’”

“Fair enough.”

“Shinguuji-chan is awfully creepy, but it's so suspicious I'm not suspicious of him. He’ll stay where he is. Yumeno-chan can be put in ‘Likely’ ‘cause she flies under the radar. Everyone except me already trusts Mom and literally lets her into their rooms, so she could easily be the mastermind. Gonta-chan is too easy to manipulate; Hoshi-chan is suspicious… ‘Unlikely’ and ‘Possible,’ respectively. Momota-chan’s optimism is so fake it hurts, and his idiocy could definitely be an act. Harukawa-chan is so standoffish it's hard to get a read on her. I think I'll mark them both as ‘Likely.’ ....is that everyone?”

“You forgot Shirogane-san.”

“Oh right, plain-chan. She's just so boring she blends right-” his eyes grew wide. “She blends right in, Amami-chan.”

“Holy shit.”

“I literally forgot she exists! It's the perfect cover! It's her, it's gotta be her.”

“Everyone else is so unique, but she's honestly just...forgettable. I'd say we've solved this mystery.”

“Damn right we did, Amami-chan!” Ouma threw himself at the tall boy in a hug, effectively knocking them both onto the bed. He nuzzled the crook of Amami’s neck, overflowing with happiness. “Hey, R-Rantaro?” They both blushed.

“Yeah?”

“I..I love you.”

“I love you too, Kokichi.”

The violet-eyed leader fell asleep in the arms of his beloved, racing thoughts slowing as the survivor gently stroked his hair.

When he awoke, it was to an empty bed and absurdly obnoxious music emitting from the monitor in his room. A note sat on Amami’s pillow.

_Kokichi,_

_Earlier today, I overhead Akamatsu and Saihara plotting to catch the mastermind. With the time limit drawing closer, I am concerned as to what they will resort to. I have gone to the library, as I know their plan is centered around the hidden door, to try to prevent such an outcome. With any luck, you'll never have to see this note, but if you do, I failed. I’m so sorry, baby._

_All I ask of you is that you open up to someone other than me. You know who the mastermind is, but we both know you can't convince them all alone. Try to befriend someone they trust, like Akamatsu. I don’t see her as the type to kill or betray. Please Kokichi, don't isolate yourself. Promise me you won't._

_Love,_

_Rantaro._

The paper, splotchy with tears, fluttered to the floor, and the door slammed shut.

Ouma sprinted to the library, praying to a god he didn't believe in that Amami was alive. He pushed Saihara aside in the hall, desperate to make it in time.

When he threw open the library doors, he screamed. “RANTARO!”

It was that scream that saved the survivor’s life.

Amami whirled around from the bookshelf he'd been inspecting, just in time to dodge Shirogane’s swing. “Jesus! Were you about to kill me?!”

“You two figured me out way too early. The game can't end like this! Just die, Rantaro, and maybe I'll consider sparing your little boyfriend’s life.”

He hesitated. If he didn't relent, she would hurt Ouma. But she was the mastermind, the one causing all of this pain… “I-”

“Amami-chan, don't you _fucking_ dare!” The supreme leader was livid. “Haven't you spent enough time with me to spot such an obvious lie? She's bluffing! I'd wager now that she's been caught and can't frame whoever was trying to kill you, she won't even try to hurt either of us.” He smirked. “Am I right, plain-chan?”

“Why you…” Shirogane seethed, glasses reflecting the light dangerously. “You insolent little-!” She never finished that barb, as one strike from Amami sent her to the ground, his rings leaving imprints on her cheek.

“Shut _up.”_ The tall boy hissed, kneeling down beside the girl. “You've done enough damage to all of us.”

Ouma tore one of the weird cloth straps off his pants, handing it to his boyfriend. “Tie her hands with this.”

They had barely a moment of respite before Saihara rushed into the room with Akamatsu close behind. The latter reacted immediately.

“What on earth are you two doing to Shirogane-san?! Release her!”

“Not happening.” Ouma was uncharacteristically serious. “She's the mastermind. The person you were so ready to kill you almost offed Amami-chan!”

“I...I what?”

“That's not important!” Amami stepped in before Ouma could really start a fight. At a harsh glare from the smaller boy, he added, “not right now, anyway.” Seeing his boyfriend was satisfied with the amendment, he continued. “What's important is that we contain her before she has a chance to get away.”

While the other three discussed how to handle Shirogane, Ouma closed his eyes, leaning against Amami. After everything that had happened that day, not to mention being woken up in the middle of the night, he was exhausted. He zoned in and out of consciousness.

“...and it was all thanks to Ko- Ouma-kun that we...quite amazing when you look past...really is a good perso- Ouma-kun?”

His eyes fluttered open to see Amami staring down at him. He pressed closer to the survivor’s side, mumbling. “Sorry...’m tired…”

“I would imagine, yeah. You've barely slept at all since we got here. That beautiful brain of yours needs rest.”

“Yeah, yeah...supreme leaders go a long time without sleep, you know.”

“Will you go to bed if I carry you there?”

“Yes.” Ouma’s half-asleep bluntness caused all those present- and conscious- to laugh. Even he, ever in control of his expression, cracked a genuine smile.

With a sleeping Ouma situated in his arms, Amami looked to Saihara. “Will you be alright to deal with her, Saihara-kun?”

“Akamatsu-san went to get Gokuhara-kun and Shinguuji-kun; they'll be able to help us. You two get some rest, you deserve it.” The detective chuckled. “He's quite cute when he sleeps.”

Amami glared. “Are you making a pass at my boyfriend?”

“Oh! You two are…” he suddenly looked nervous. “No, no! I wouldn't dream of it!”

The taller boy switched to a friendly smile. “Then yes, I agree. He is indeed quite cute.”

The conversation dropped off awkwardly after that, so Amami turned to take Ouma back to his room. This time, he'd stay by his side.

That was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Check my profile for information on requesting prompts!


End file.
